Quiet Love
by Goldengirlforever
Summary: Last part is now up. It's jus a happy ending.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Quiet love Author: Maria (goldengirlforever@hotmail.com)  
  
Feedback: Yes please. It is necessary!  
  
Rating: pg-13 for now I think.  
  
Summary: Angel and Buffy have been stealing glances from each other.  
  
Dedication: Lorna! You inspired me with Silent Screams ( )  
  
A/N: * = thoughts, " = someone says something, '= sign language. I don't know if mute people go to school with other kids but in my universe they do.  
  
He was sitting to the left. She was sitting in the front row to the right. But that didn't matter. They had been looking at each other for the last three weeks. Both knew they had a thing for each other. Perhaps it was time to do something about it? Angel decided it was. Buffy is mute, so what? Love doesn't care.  
  
"That was all for today. Remember to read page 56 - 60" The teacher said.  
  
Everyone left. Angel hurried up to Buffy and lightly touched her arm.  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
Buffy nodded for her best friend, Fred, to leave.  
  
Angel took a deep breath. *Here it goes...*  
  
"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go out with me, because I like you."  
  
Buffy gave him a big smile. Slowly she nodded and Angel's face relaxed. *Poor guy* Buffy thought *he has been so nervous.*  
  
Quickly she wrote down 'Friday?' on a paper.  
  
"Can I pick you up at seven?"  
  
Buffy nodded again. It was the easiest answer she could give him.  
  
"Thanks. You are great Buffy!"  
  
They left the room together but split up to find their own friends.  
  
"What did Angel want?" asked Fred.  
  
'He asked me out.' signed Buffy.  
  
"Finally something is happening."  
  
Buffy pulled her away.  
  
Buffy had big problems. What to wear when you are going to a date with the guy you have been checking out for weeks. Deciding to make it simple she pulled out her favourite pants and a top. It looked good. She sat down in front of her laptop and got online.  
  
~*~Buffy~*~: Hey! Watcha doing?  
  
:D Fred :D: Nothing waiting for someone. You?  
  
~*~Buffy~*~: Waiting for my date to pick me up. He actually asked me out, Fred!  
  
:D Fred :D: Finally happy?  
  
~*~Buffy~*~: Yep. Now I only got to keep him(.  
  
The doorbell rings.  
  
~*~Buffy~*~: Gotta go now. CU!  
  
:D Fred :D : Bye.  
  
Buffy logged off and put the laptop down in her usual bag. She always had it with her. She almost ran down the stairs and opened the door. *God, he really knows how to dress.* She gave him a small hug; it was the easiest way to say hey.  
  
"Hey to yourself. Ready to go?"  
  
"Buffy, where are you going?"  
  
It was her mom.  
  
'We are just going to the Bronze. I'll be home be midnight.'  
  
'Sure. Just one thing, keep him longer that Seb, he looks more educated.'  
  
'Mom! That was not nice!'  
  
'Okay, go and have fun.'  
  
"Mind letting me know what you are talking about?" Angel cut in.  
  
"Nope" Joyce said. "You don't want to know. Get going now!"  
  
Buffy grabbed his hand and dragged him away.  
  
As they entered the local club Angel saw Gunn and a girl he seemed to recognize. He turned to Buffy and she nodded. They went over there. Buffy smiled when she saw who it was.  
  
"Gunn, you didn't-"  
  
"Angel... hey."  
  
Buffy went over to Fred and began questioning her!  
  
'Why didn't you tell me?! We could have double dated!'  
  
'I kind of wanted to keep it a secret a little longer.'  
  
'Longer? How long have you been involved?'  
  
'Two months!'  
  
'This is so great!'  
  
'I know!!'  
  
"Girls! Wanna tell us what you are discussing?"  
  
It was Gunn who interrupted them.  
  
"We are here too you know." He continued.  
  
"We were just discussing double dates." Fred said and got a punch in her side from Buffy.  
  
'Yeah yeah, can you take my bag for a song or two? I wanna dance with my Mr gorgeous.'  
  
Fred burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" Angel asked.  
  
Buffy just gave her bag to Fred and took Angel's hand and went to the dance floor. She wanted to be close to him and she knew he felt the same, or at least almost.  
  
The night was pleasant for both of them but sure it was little difficult for Buffy to express what she wanted since Angel didn't understand sign language, yet.  
  
That was years ago. Angel had thought about joining the police but Buffy stated she did not want her man being shot by some criminal, so the police was out of question. He loved to write and draw and Buffy did approve that. For the moment he sat in a comfy chair with his laptop in his lap trying to finish his second book. The first one had been a great success. Now he had to succeed with this one as well. Buffy had gone to visit her mother and sister a few blocks away. Suddenly a familiar name logged in.  
  
~*~Future bride~*~: Hey honey! What are you doing? Thinking of me?  
  
~Angelic one~: Kind of. I'm trying to finish my book. Want to help me?  
  
~*~Future bride~*~: It can't be that hard. Just make Tim and Sophie realize that Roger isn't there friend and he set them up. End it there and you can finish it in your next book.  
  
~Angelic one~: I'll think about it. ( So why aren't you spending time with Joyce and Dawn?  
  
~*~Future bride~*~: Mom was about to take a shower when I got here, said it would go fast. Dawn is at Rick's. Listen, I've been thinking about our wedding and I want to make some changes, can we talk about them when I get home?  
  
~Angelic one~: Sure, I'll be eagerly waiting.  
  
~*~Future bride~*~: Thanks! You're the best. Love you, honey.  
  
~Angelic one~: Love you too, baby. Don't be gone all day!  
  
~*~Future bride~*~: I won't.  
  
Buffy logged off and Angel knew exactly how to end his story now. Buffy's idea was good and he had got one of his own.  
  
TBC..  
  
Review! It helps me to write! 


	2. chapter two

Part 2. Buffy left her mother's place. They had decided that Buffy should talk to Angel before any important decisions were made. Before she went home she stopped by at the Espresso Pump. For the moment she felt for a hot chocolate. She placed her order and sat down.  
  
Something had started bother her the other day; sex. It didn't bother her before so why now? She and Angel had decided they wanted to wait until after they were married since they knew they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. Buffy had felt their first time should be special, not just some ordinary night when lust came over them. But now, she suddenly didn't want to wait anymore. She wanted her husband-to-be so much. As she got her chocolate she shoved her thoughts away. Angel wasn't with her right now anyway so why bother?  
  
Angel shut his laptop. Yes, he was finished! At least with this book. Now he only had to write the third one, but that would be after his wedding and honeymoon. Honeymoon, it sounded nice. Buffy had let him fix that because she trusted her man to a hundred percent and she really wanted to fix the wedding instead. Of course Angel knew what was going to happen there and which guests who would be coming and so but his sweet Buffy was in charge and he liked that.  
  
Now he lay down on their bed and relaxed. He thought that Buffy should be home by now but didn't bother because she could be late sometimes. God, in a week he would be a married man. That would be heaven. Ever since he and Buffy had started dating he felt that life was finally true. He had found a woman he would love the rest of his life. He knew quite early they were soul mates. And now he wanted nothing more than marry her and really start their life. They were going to move, but that could wait a year or two. They wanted kids, they knew that for sure. Buffy really wanted a dog, Angel didn't know if he wanted one. He wanted Buffy and their kids much more! At that moment he heard the door open. Buffy was home! He ran out and brought her to him for a big hug. As he let go she signed  
  
'What was that for?'  
  
'Nothing, just missed you. Can't I do that?'  
  
'Sure you can. I know a few changes I want to make for the wedding. Want to know?'  
  
He nodded and they went in to the living room. Buffy loved the couch so she half sat half lay down but Angel pulled her to him.  
  
"What do you want to change?"  
  
'It's not something big really; I just want another cake and some other minor changes.'  
  
"I think we will be able to do that."  
  
He slipped his arms a bit tighter around her and whispered  
  
"Do you know how much I want to marry you? It drives me crazy just to think about it."  
  
'Really?'  
  
"I want our wedding night to be now. I want to feel you, totally."  
  
Buffy slightly shifted in his arms. What he just had said was what she wanted so much.  
  
' I want that too. I don't know why wee keep waiting.'  
  
"We're waiting because we want it to be perfect that night. And it will be."  
  
Buffy turned around to face Angel.  
  
'Can we talk about?'  
  
"About what?"  
  
'The part that involves us, the sex part.'  
  
"Okay, what do you want to say?"  
  
TBC.  
  
I know this was short but I'll try to make the next part longer!  
  
Please send some feedback! 


	3. chapter 3

Title: Quiet love Author: Maria (goldengirlforever@hotmail.com)  
  
Feedback: Yes please. It is necessary!  
  
Rating: R?  
  
Summary: They have been together for years. Now they are moving on.  
  
Dedication: Lorna! You inspired me with Silent Screams ( )  
  
A/N: * = thoughts, " = someone says something, '= sign language.  
  
They shifted their positions more comfortably.  
  
"Are you saying you are nervous Buffy? Is that it? You know you don't have to be."  
  
'I'm not. I have been thinking a little and. I don't want our first time to be on our wedding night.'  
  
"No?"  
  
'I want that night to be perfect and it won't be if I have to feel the pain before the pleasure.'  
  
Angel looked at her. She was talking about her virginity, he understood that. He had thought about that to but not as a problem as she seemed to do.  
  
"So what are you trying to tell me?"  
  
'I want us to have one night. One single night before our wedding.'  
  
She snuggled up to Angel. He seemed a little uncomfortable but as she relaxed so did he. They had had no sexual satisfaction together if you don't count their heave make-out sessions through the six years they had been together. Well, she had touched him and he had gotten quite excited but no contact in the mating kind of way and now she wanted it. He wanted it too, she knew it.  
  
~flashback~  
  
Buffy had woken up. It was raining outside but she wanted something to do. Angel was still asleep. She pulled the covers down to his knees and crept closer to his penis. This was new, she had never done this before. What should she do? For some seconds she just studied it. Then she crept even closer and carefully touched it. Nothing. She touched it again and his balls as well. As she continued to touch and caress him Angel began to wake up. As he became aware of what she was doing he relaxed again. Buffy could see that he was getting excited and that had to mean something, right? He was very erect now and Buffy was proud. She had caused this. She was really nervous but she bent her head down and licked him. Once, twice, three times. Angel was slightly tossing and turning.  
  
"Please Buffy. One more lick from your sweet tongue."  
  
She licked him again and he came. From the erection in front of her came the seed that one day would give them kids. For her virgin eyes it looked like a volcano that exploded.  
  
As she realized what she actually had done she blushed. Quickly she buried her head in a pillow but Angel pulled it away and said  
  
"You are rally talented."  
  
~End flashback~  
  
She turned a bit and loosened herself from his arms and stood up. As she thought of the things she had done to Angel that morning long ago she seriously blushed. Angel stood up and studied her. She seemed to think about something that made her unable to hide a smile. Was it a smile?  
  
"You seem to remember something funny."  
  
He went behind her and let one hand rest on her thigh and the other one on her stomach.  
  
"Do you also remember how much you loved it, huh?"  
  
He pressed her tighter to him. He lowered his voice to a whisper.  
  
"Why not do it again? I know we can please each other. And after that we can share the night. Body to body, soul to soul, me in you, us enjoying the moment we come together?"  
  
She turned around and glued her lips to his. How could a few words get to her like this? All she knew was that wanted Angel and she wanted him now! She felt his hands move lower to the boarder of her pants and sneak in. Then she remembered something.  
  
'Haven't we forgotten something, Angel?'  
  
'We have? Oh, that's right!'  
  
A few moments later she found herself in his arms with some rubber on their way to their bedroom to spend some quality time together!  
  
TBC..  
  
Huge thanks to my feeders! If someone wants to help me write their wedding night: tell me! 


	4. chapter four

Title: Quiet love Author: Maria (goldengirlforever@hotmail.com)  
  
Feedback: Yes please. It is necessary!  
  
Rating: R?  
  
Summary: They have been together for years. Now they are moving on.  
  
Dedication: Lorna! You inspired me with Silent Screams ( )  
  
A/N: * = thoughts, '= sign language.  
  
The wedding day.  
  
Fred was trying to zip up her dress,  
  
Cordelia too.  
  
Buffy was a bit nervous.  
  
There was much to do to get a weeding done.  
  
Angel was cool. He was ready to get married. Gunn walked in. He was always smiling.  
  
Gunn: Ready man? Your girl sure looks good!  
  
Angel: You seen her? I'm as ready as I can be.  
  
Gunn: Cor and Fred seemed to have problems with their dresses but they will make it.  
  
Angel sat down on a chair. He was calm and just waited for everyone else. For once he wasn't the one everyone waited for.  
  
Joyce and Angel's mom was in the church waiting for the couple to get their asses there and get over with this. Christine had really looked forward to this as well as Joyce but she and her husband had flown across the country for this. Could they not hurry up a bit?  
  
Fred: Come on Cordy, we have to be ready now. What do you have left?  
  
Cordy: What I have left? My hair looks like a mess!  
  
Buffy touched Fred to get her attention and gave her the "that's how cordy" is look.  
  
Buffy: 'Let's just get going now? I want to get married!'  
  
The two girls got their guys and Hank took his daughter's arm. It was time.  
  
As Angel saw his bride come closer he felt like he could pass put. She looked wonderful!  
  
They were married. It had happened. *God, am I not lucky?* On the other side of the room Buffy was dancing with Xander, Cordelia's boyfriend. He was quite childish but he was a guy with humour. Cordy and Xander had met through Gunn. The two had known each other since childhood. Xander had been living in Colorado for some years but he had decided to return home to Sunnydale.  
  
Angel went over to his dancing wife and her friend.  
  
Angel: May I have a dance with my wife?  
  
Xander: Of course. I'm sure I can find Cordy somewhere.  
  
Angel took Xander's place and placed his arms around Buffy.  
  
Angel: I was wondering if you were going to dance with him all night. Buffy smiled and kissed him to assure him he was the one she wanted to dance with. She put her head on his chest and he carefully his head on top of hers. They swayed to the soft music. People around them did the same.  
  
Christine came up to the couple who were busy kissing.  
  
Christine: Sorry to bother you but we want some cake!  
  
Angel turned to his mom. You could see she was really excited about this.  
  
Angel: Sure mom. What do you say honey? Hungry?  
  
Buffy didn't sign anything, she just took his hand and they went to the cake. It looked really yummy! *Just like Angel!*  
  
They cut it and took a piece to taste.  
  
Later that night they lay outstretched on the bed in their hotel room. Buffy had decided she didn't want some giant wedding suit. She wanted a small cosy room and some Champaign. After some thinking Angel had agreed. They had changed to more comfortable clothes and were now snuggling closely together. *It has happened. I'm married. Angel is my husband.* She turned over so they were facing each other and caressed his cheek. Angel smiled. He was happy. Buffy was his true happiness.  
  
Angel: Do you have any idea how happy I am now? You make me so happy Buffy. You're my world. I wish we could live forever.  
  
Pulling out her arm from under herself she signed  
  
'You mean the same to me. I wish I could speak and Itell/I you how much I love you. But I guess I have to accept the fact that I have been mute my whole life.'  
  
Angel: It doesn't matter, Buffy. I love you like you are. You can't be more perfect.  
  
She smiled and sat on top of him.  
  
'Let me show you my love.'  
  
Their lips met in a kiss and then let things go out of hand. But isn't that the point with wedding nights? Are you not supposed to show your love? Yes, you are. Many hours and orgasms later they left for their honeymoon!  
  
Okay next part will be the last. This story turned out longer than I thought it would be but it is still not long! Feed me and you might get a x- mas present! 


	5. part five, last part

Title: Quiet love Author: Maria (goldengirlforever@hotmail.com)  
  
Feedback: Yes please. It is necessary!  
  
Rating: R?  
  
Summary: They have been together for years. Now they are moving on.  
  
Dedication: Lorna! You inspired me with Silent Screams ( )  
  
A/N: * = thoughts, '= sign language.  
  
Last part.  
  
A year and a half later Angel and Buffy stood on the veranda of their new house. The sun was going down now and it was a beautiful sight. Beautiful, that was how they would describe their life now. After returning home from their honeymoon (which had been very pleasurable) they had started look for a new house. Both of them had wanted to leave Sunnydale. They had thought they would end up in San Francisco or something like that. They did not. It turned out to be Toronto in Canada instead. Angel had loved snow since he was a child even though he only had experienced it twice. His big problem had been to talk Buffy into it, but he succeeded with some dirty tricks.  
  
Here they stood now, more happy than ever. They were going to have twins. Buffy had insisted that she would only get pregnant once, she refused to get big more than one time. The thing was that she wanted two kids and how could you get that if only pregnant once? Make sure you get twins of course! There was no way to guarantee that but you could hope and they had been lucky. Five months along she had stopped working but her boss said she was welcome back when she felt ready with being home with her kids. Her boss said she was so nice and polite he wanted her back afterwards. Angel tugged on her arm and pulled her back in.  
  
It was getting cold. It was winter.  
  
The end. 


End file.
